


A Late Night Conversation

by olivemartini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of Ron and Hermione's first night at Grimmauld place in Deathly Hallows, and why Harry thought it looked like they fell asleep holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Conversation

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "Are you asleep?"   
He wasn't. The three of them (he, Hermione, and Harry) were in the living room of Grimmauld Place, laying right beside each other. How could he sleep, when all he could think of was Hermione, inches beside him? But Harry was. The boy could fall asleep anywhere.   
"No." He rolled over on his side so he could look at her. Her eyes were wide, and she was biting her lip. "Are you alright Hermione?"  
"I don't like sleeping in this house. I keep listening to it creak and groan, and that scurrying sound of rats, and it's just... This isn't fair." She sniffed, and then rubbed at her eyes. "Why do the three of us always have to do everything? First year, you two in second year, third year, Harry in fourth? When is it going to be someone else's turn?"  
"After we kill you-know-who." Ron answered grimly. Without thinking, he reached out to grab her hand. Her breath caught in surprise, and he felt his face get red. He let go. "Besides, we're together right? We knew what we were getting into in first year. Think it makes things kind of exciting, mind you."   
"You don't have to do that." He could barely hear her over the crackling of the fire.  
"Do what?"   
"Pretend like you're okay. You're worried about them, I can tell." She rolled over to face him completely, and he saw tear tracks going down her cheeks.  
"They can take care of themselves. Speaking of families, Hermione, what are we going to do about yours?" He had been thinking about this ever since she had told him.  
"I expect after the war, I go and find them. Try and lift the charm." She sounded so tired.   
"You want company?" He had to swallow, his mouth was incredibly dry. What if she said no? "I'm sure Harry will be busy, but I'm just the side kick, so I'll be available."  
"Oh, Ron." She sighed then. "You are so much more than just a side kick."   
"Do you fancy him?" The words blurted out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
"Who?" There was a pause, and then, still bewildered, but slightly angry, "Krum? Are you still angry about him?"  
"No. No." Mortified to be doing this, but needing to know, he soldiered on. "Harry. Fleur was saying how cute you two were, and I was wondering. I mean, if I'm going to be best man at my best friends wedding, I'd like to know."  
"Ron, that's preposterous." She actually laughed. In any case, she was happier. "No, I don't fancy Harry! Where would you get that idea? I no, I don't fancy him. Ginny does. Harry was never the one I liked."  
"Oh. I thought so." There was an awkward pause. "It really does sound like there are rats, doesn't it?"  
"It does."   
"I'll check your room for them tomorrow so you won't have any visitors in the middle of the night." He pulled the blanket up, intending to go to sleep.  
"I'll check yours for spiders." He heard the rustling of the blanket, and then felt a hand slip into his.   
"By the way, Ron." She hesitated. "You're going to be the best man at my wedding if we make it out of this."  
"When. When we make it out of this." Then he squeezed her hand. It wasn't until much later he realized what she had been talking about by being best man at her wedding. And he couldn't agree more.


End file.
